1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a memristor structure, and more particularly to a nanostructure quick-switch memristor.
2. Description of Related Arts
A research report shows that the nanoscale cross latch structure can flip the switch mode. This structure can be used to construct the latch circuit, and provides the probability of manufacturing the super-high density nonvolatile memory. The cross latch switch array can be used to construct the switch structure, and the switch structure is an important part of the logic circuit and an important part for communicating between the logic circuit and the memory. The new structure can significantly improve the computational efficiency of CMOS circuits.
The currently available memristor has the structure published in Pat. No. US20080090337A1. Laboratory researchers, worked in Hewlett-Packard Company (US), Dmitri B. Strukov, Gregory S. Snider, Duncan R. Stewart & R. Stanley Williams published the paper “The missing memristor found” on British Nature magazine which is published on May 1, 2008 to declare that they had proved the existence of the fourth basic component, namely, the memory resistor (abbreviated as Memristor), and had successfully designed a workable memristor physical model. Like making the sandwich, a nanoscale titanium dioxide semiconductor film TiO2−x/TiO2 is sandwiched between two nanowires made of Pt, thus forming the Pt/TiO2−x/TiO2/Pt nanostructure. The key of manufacturing the memristor is that the size of the constituent part of the memristor is only 5 nm, namely, is only equivalent to 1/10000 of a human hair. In fact, the known memristor manufacturing model is a nonlinear resistor with the memory function. Its resistance can be changed by controlling the current. If the high resistance is defined as “1”, and the low resistance is defined as “0”, then this resistor can achieve the data storage. The known memristor manufacturing model consists of a layer of nanoscale hypoxia titanium dioxide film and a layer of nanoscale neutral titanium dioxide film which are sandwiched between two Pt nanowires. Though the known memristor manufacturing model has the simple structure, its switching speed is relatively low.